twins and triplets
by infernal dark-star
Summary: imagine trowa'a and heeros' surprise went they learn the have brothers and are twins but little is know about the youngest two.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, Fullmetal Alchemist or Gundam Wing Nnnnnooooo. Sob T_T

*At the Preventers office*

"Agent 01, this is a shock but the family reconstruction act has revealed that you have family."

"WHAT!"

"How can that be commander, Hee-chan was raised by doctor G." Duo yelled (at the top of his lungs)

"Duo has a point lady Une, so can you enlighten us to the facts." Are favorite blond multimillion-heir said.

"Well boys if you would all wait for 03 and 05 to get hear so what I'm going to tell you all I don't have to tell you all twice and lison to a justice rat for any reason."

"Lady Une, 03 and 05 have returned from their missions."

"Thank-you Emily, please send them straight up please."

"Very well Lady Une. There on their way now."

*Knock on the door that almost can't be heard by commander Une*

"Come in."

"Lady Une did you call for us. We did just get back from a mission so we would like to do are report for you so we can leave." Said WuFei Chang. The last Chang and only survivor of colony 05 or know as L5.

"It is very rare to see us all. Did something come up in the FRA?" the silent clown Trowa Barton formally known as Nanashi, no-name.

"It would appear that two of you are related and are also triplets."

"What!"

"Who. Who. Who. Tell us. ."(If you don't know you would do this why are you reading this?)

"Tell us, NOW. If only to make Maxwell be quite.(you should know who that is…. Hopefully.'_')

"Sit down 02. Now. That's an order 02." "NOW 02."

*Heero grabs the braid*

"OOOOWWWW. Not the braid. Not the braid." *Evil Hee-chan. abusing my pretty braid*

"Thank you 01. Know back to business. 01, 03 you two are related and have younger brothers who are 6 years old . They are both of your half brothers and you two are twins. I cannot find your first names but your last name is potter. Your younger brother's names are Hadrian James Potter , Jerry Orion Potter , and Envy Jealousy Potter. The three are triplets."

"You seem worried Lady Une. The vibes I feel from you are getting trough my shields."

"I'm sorry 04. I just feel that something terrible is happening in that house. We have all the standard information on Jerry but Envy and Hadrian we have little to no information on. It's like they don't exist at all. If it was not for a Remus Lupin and satellites we would say they did not exist at all. Not even family photos show them."

"So are…..parents could be abusing and/or neglecting them" said stoic clown

"INHUMAN. NOT EVEN I, THE GOD OF DEATH, WOULD DO THAT TO A CHILD IT IS IMMORAL. I WILL KI….."

"Hn. No killing anyone till we have all the necessary info. Not even then. It is up to a court room in the end." Said Heero with his "perfect soldier" mask in place.

"Heero's right Duo. We cannot do anything rash. We must gather the information needed then carry out from that info what we can."

"I guess your right Kit-Kat. I'll do nothing rash….right now that is. But Hee-chan's and Tro-tro's brothers better not be hurt."

"You think you're the only one Maxwell that feels that way. If they are related to one of us, they are related to all of us in every way but blood."

" WuFei is correct. Even if they are not related to you three they are still family to you three. Now, may we have the info about are younger brothers or must we take the files from you Lady Une?" Said Nanashi." (Trowa will be Nanashi from now on. But just till his name that I have chosen is revealed)

"There is no need for that 03. I take-it you five wish to read the files in your office."

"You read are minds Une-baby."

"Stop calling me that 02 or you'll lose your place."

"Empty treats Une-baby and you know you love it."

"01, 02, 03, 04, 05, you all are dismissed and you'll be leaving Saturday at 0900 hundred hours to head to London, England. Dismissed."

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Let's get these's files read so we can pack the go meet Hee-chan's and Nanashis' younger sibs ."

Duo were not leaving till Saturday and it's only Thursday and every thing we need are in all my manors on both the Earth Sphere and the Colonys. Well all but are suite's that is but we shouldn't need those."


	2. Chapter 2

*At their office in Preventers headquarters*

The boys get back to their office which is number 879 which has no sense to the other doors or floor that they were on. After all the purpose of the layout for Preventer's HQ is to foul spies if they can get pass Heero's security system, Duo's trap's, and the completely random floor lay out that as no relation's to the floor levels and room numbers.

"So Hee-chan, Nanashi going to read those files out loud or pass them around?"Said Duo as he plopped down on a purple bean bag chair will WuFei and Quatre sat on a black couch.

"Hn. We'll read the files out loud baka."

*Heero has Lily's, James's and Jerry's files. Nanashi as Hadrian and Envy's file's*

"Lily Potter nee Evan's- FAMILY: Petunia Dursley nee Evans is her only sibling. Her parents and parent in-laws are dead. Vernon Dursley is brother in-law. Nephew is Dudley Dursley. She is married to James's Potter. Have 5 sons. Two of which were not reported missing by them but from a family friend Remus Lupin Envy and Hadrian ask where they were. As given birth to twins then triplets. Please note that the twin's names could not be found

SCHOOL: Went to Hogwarts prep. A school for the gifted and an invite only school. Impossible to get in other wise. Got straight A's and was head girl in last two years of school.

LOOKS: Shoulder length fire red hair with green eyes. A light tan complex and an average height of 5'9".Age is 40."

James's Potter- FAMILY: No siblings at all. Mr. Potter (descended) Mrs. Potter (descended).James's in-laws are descended. Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, and Dudley Dursley are siblings in-laws married to Lily Potter nee Evans. Have 5 sons. Two of which were not reported missing by them but by a family friend named Remus Lupin when Envy and Hadrian ask where they were. Wife has given birth to twins then triples.

SCHOOL: Went to Hogwarts prep. A school for the gifted and an invite only school. Impossible to get in other wise. Got A's and B's and was head boy in last two years of school.

LOOKS: Short black hair that is messy no-matter what. Hazel brown eyes. Round black rimmed glasses. A darker tan complex but still white skin. A height of 6'1".Age is 40."

Jerry Orion Potter-FAMILY: Mother-Lily Potter. Father- James's Potter. Grandparents-descended on both sides. Brothers: Oldest of triplets then Envy and Hadrian. Please note that the oldest siblings who are twin's names are not known.

LOOKS: Jerry has dull red hair that is cut just under his ears. He as poo brown eyes .Height is 104 cm (41 in). He is 6 year old.

SCHOOL: Jerry is home schooled till he reaches 11, then he will be going to Hogwarts prep.

"OK. This is normal info that every one else has, but I've never heard of Hogwarts."

"If you were paying attention Maxwell it's an invite only school. So there is no doubt that you have never heard of it." Said are favorite Marshall Arts expert WuFei Chang

"WuFei, do you know this school?" Ask are blond empathy.

"Hai."

"Well, come on tell us. How do you know this school?"

"I was sent a letter when I was training with Master O (correct me if I'm wrong please) we thought we had a breach so we moved but the letters kept coming so Master O had me open one. We learned it was a school of magic and they wanted me to come to their school to boost the Britain magic school rep. I declined by still went to get the books for the classes so I could learn on my own with Master O."

"So you are saying Hogwarts is a magic school that are…..parents went to so they can learn magic." Asked Nanashi with a look of bewilderment on his face. (Finally a reaction XP)

"Yes and if I remember correctly a …. Dark Lord named Voldemort attacked the Potters on Halloween in AC 194 (Again please help me if I'm wrong). Jerry Potter was said to save his younger siblings, and his own, life. By deflecting the Avada Kedavra curse."

"Avada Kedavra… instant Death in France I believe."

"Ah ha aha aha aha. Voldemort means 'flight from death'. He's scared of death."Laughs are insane street rat with at least 3 foot long braid.

"Foolish. No one can fight off death. It is impossible even with 'magic'." Said Heero with his solder mask on for once.

"WuFei if you knew about this magic why did you not tell us during the war. It sounds like it would have been a great help." Questioned Quatre with a look of worry on his face.

"There is a code of surceases for the magic world. They live in fear of witch hunts again. That or non-magical people or muggles as witch's and wizards call them to enslave us and force us to make their own life's easier."

"So witches and wizard live in fear of us."

"Maxwell, they live in fear of normal people. All of us on the other hand have magic but we are getting off track. Nanashi what does the files say for Envy and Hadrian?"

"What no. this is not over. What do you mean we all have magic? How do we us it. What can we do with it? Can we fly? Turn into things? Tell me. Please. I'll *gasp for breath* die if you don't tell me."

"No dyeing near me duo. Also I will not have you dyeing of something that we will get facts of later."


	3. Chapter 3

O.K. There's some confusion on how old the triplets were when Voldy attacked. So I'm explaining the time line now. Just forget the years in the last 2 chapters. It is 2 years after operation M. So it's AC 197, but I'm making the pilots 13. So they were 11 at the beginning of the war. A lot to put onto an 11 year old but the pilots can handle it. The triplets were 3 months old when Voldemort attacked in AC 188. They are 6 years old now. Heero and Nanashi were taken when they were almost 8 but still 7. Both of their memories were wiped clean by their instructors. With the medical and machine knowledge it's possible. In my story at lest it is. And Nanashi was put in a simulation that made him think that he was raised by missionaries at four. Same with Heero to make him think he was raised by Odin then to become an assassin. All that they learned in the simulations they learned in real life. By the way the Pairings in this fan fiction are 02X05X01, 04X03, and HadrianXEnvy- brothers I know but Envy is from Fullmetal Alchemist and he doesn't care. Also it's not like I'm having the pilots stop them from loving each other-. By the way Envy will be protecting Hadrian (Harry) so we'll be having a control freak Envy, but with a Hadrian (Harry) that doesn't care. As long as Envy is alive and near him Hadrian will not get mad. And if Hadrian does get mad….. RUN. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. Hadrian(Harry) is still the boy-who-will-not-die-no matter-what-you-do-to-have-him-die, the Chosen One, not that James's, Lily and the wizarding world know that.^_^By the way in my fanfic Lily and James never died they are still alive. Moldy shorts… I mean voldemort just stufied them. Don't be mad but I brought in Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist to be the middle triplet and closes protector for Hadrian who is harry but hates to be called that, and yes Envy will be able to shape shift in this story. Lily and James just don't know that. Only Hadrian does. Nanashi and Heero might learn of it later on when envy and Hadrian trust them more but that might be a while till that happens at all.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Gundam Wing, Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. –cry in dark, gloom corner. Lightning flash amnesty. . I do however own Jerry and Heero's and Nanashi new names that they will NOT go by. Well Heero won't, Nanashi will.

*At the Potter house hold*

"James's. James's the preventers found the worthless twins."

"What! .NO. They'll take time away from Jerry."

"I know. But if we don't take them in, it'll reflect onto Jerry that we are terrible parents then some-one else might get to raise him."

"What! No. We are the perfect parent's. We are the only ones worthy to raise the future savior of the wizarding world."

"MMMmm. I know. Its bad enough we have to put up with two disappointments, but two more that are practically squibs. I mean they never shown any accidental magic at all and they were 7 and 11 months. Way past the time that it's normal to show accidental magic even for me. And I'm a muggle born, but I was showing my magic by the time that I was 6. That's almost 2 years they had to show that they had magic."

"True Lily-tiger, and the fact that they never showed up at Hogwarts just proves that those two are disappointments just those other two. What are their names again Lily-tiger?"

"Envy and Hadrian, Dear."

"Ah. Yes. Thank you. Well we'd better go tell are little Gryffindor that his older brothers are coming this Saturday to live with us along with 3 of their friends."

James and Lily Potter get up from the parlor to go to the eldest son's room but they don't notice the middle and youngest Potter's watching them from a dark corner in the room.

"Envy. Does this mean that we have older siblings?"

"It does Hadrian. It does."

"What if their like Lily and James's?"

"Don't worry Hadrian I have a feeling that they'll be appalled by the way are…..parents treat us."

"You mean it. Truly!"

"Of course I mean it little brother. I'll never do anything to you willingly and you know that."

"Sorry Envy. I know you'd never do anything I'm ….. Scared that are older brothers will be mean. They were nice to us and protected us from Jerry but what if the changed their minds and agree with Lily, James and any-one else in the wizarding world. I don't want them to come back if they'll treat us like nothing but dirt under their shoes.'

"It's o.k. brother. I understand. They would clean are cuts when we were hurt and dried are tiers when we were sad. But I them I say them on the television with 3 others."

"That would make sense. James did say that they were brining 3 friends with them."

"Well it doesn't matter who they are. If they so much as put a nick on you I'll kill them."

"O.K. But can you tell me if you're going to kill them so I can look away when you do. I don't wish to see you if you do kill them."

"Of course. I won't expose you to the horrors of the world more then you already have with living in this house."

Back with Lily and James who are still walking to Jerry's room because of how big their manor 'house' is.

"Oh James. How come we just don't appeaterate to Jerry's door?"

"Lily we both know that if some-one appeaterates near the savior of the wizarding world will react."

"Oh. He's being cautious at such a young age. That'll be good for when he has to destroy Voldemort."

"Yes. It will help him out. Now let's go tell him his older brothers are coming here."

"Let's not forget to tell him that they won't take are time away from him."

"Right Lily dear. In fact they'll probable just increase the time we spend with him. After all we can't have the savior of the wizarding world feeling left-out."

James and Lily Potter finally get to Jerry's room which smell like moldy cheese, gym lockers, and elephant poop all in one room.

James's knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's us little man. Your favorite adults." Said a smiling James Potter

"Fine. Come in."

"Jerr-bear. We've come to tell you that your older brothers and his friends are coming to the manor and are going to live with us till they are of age."

"What! No. They'll take up your time, and that time belong s only to me and no-one else."

"Don't worry little man. Mom and I won't let that happen to you. After all you are the savior of the wizarding world."(Is it just me or do Lily and James like saying "savior of the wizarding world)

"Good. I am more important than them after all. So I'm the only one that deserves your love at all."

"You have that idea right, but we will have to pretend to care for them so it doesn't reflect badly on you or us."

"Why. Doing that makes no sense at all."

"We know little man but we have to in the end. On the bright side you can brag to the how great your grades are and how awesome you are to them and they'll have to listen to you because you're their younger brother. So have fun making them watch out for you."

"But James, what if they don't pay attention to Jerry and he gets a scratch?"

"They'd better not if they know what's good for them. In fact if they want to eat the food in this house, under my roof, they'd better watch out for Jerry."


	4. Chapter 4

I now have 4 chapters up now. Yay me ^_^. Just to let you all know Beyond Birthday might be in this story, but I'm not sure as of yet. Still don't own Harry Potter, Gundam Wing, and Or Fullmetal Alchemist. The twins are still 6 not 7 because it's July 27 in the story.

*its Sunday now. Time: 0900*

"Why do we have to get up so early?"

"HN."

"We do have to get on a shuttle to earth love."

"Fei-Fei, are you ok. We are in a relationship but you never call me love."

"I'm fine Maxwell."

"WuFei, if you don't feel well you should lie down. We don't want to be rude to Heero's and Nanashi

Family."

"Little one. They might be abusing are youngest siblings. If they are I don't care if we're rude or not."

"Nanashi has a point Kit-Kat. I'LL KILL THEM IF THEY ARE. Can I have my coffee now?"

Heero hands Duo a cup of coffee. Then WuFei takes the Coffee and Drowns it in one go.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO."

"DUO IT'S ONLY COFFEE! You can get some to drink on the shuttle to earth. Now let's go or we'll be late. And as you know Duo being late is not polite."

"Very well Kit-Kat. Let's get to the shuttle."

"….Baka."

"Hee-chan!"

The Gundam pilots exit Quatre's manor to get in to a limo.

"Winner why are we in a limo to get to a shuttle."

"…"

"Winner."

".*gasp of breath*"

"Say it again little-one, but slower this time."

"*sign* we have to take a limo because the press some-how got word that two of us has living relatives so their waiting at the shuttle for us to get word of how we feel about this. Don't make me say it again…Please."

"This is what we get by reveling we're the gundam pilots."

"Agreed."

"It speaks."

"HN."

"So anyways I don't like the press. Can we get a different shuttle? Or maybe run them over. (Duo perks up) How bout I go shinigami on them? That'll get them to lea…"

WuFei tired of Duo's rambling pulls him into a soul searing kiss. Heero just rolls his eyes and wait's for WuFei to let go of Duo so he can kiss him.

Quatre signs."Looks like they'll be occupied for the rest of the ride."

Nanashi looks at Quatre with raised eyebrows and pulls him on his lap.

"EEEP"

Nanashi lets out a chuckle then pulls Quatre in for kisses.

Two hours have gone by and they finally reach the shuttle. *nothing else went on you perverts*

"Finally. My butt was starting too hard from sitting on Fei-Fei for two hours."

WuFei lets out a snort of breath "Better than me. I was losing feeling in my legs from how heavy you are Duo."

"Are you saying I'm fat? AAAHH. THE PRESS, RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. WENT'S THEY GET YOU IN THEIR CAGE YOU CAN'T LEAVE. RUN."

Can you guess what Heero does? That's right! ^_^ Heero grabs Duo's braid to keep him from running around like a maniac…. More then usually that is.

"Duo, don't cause trouble for the press. It's very rude." whispers-"Even if they do deserve it"-(done whispering).

"-Kat."

"Maxwell. Liston to Winner before he Sends Nanashi, or worse Rashid after you."

"Fei-Fei! Your suppose to be on my side.T_T (Duo is fake crying)

WuFei Lets out a snort of amusement. While Heero's lips twitch in amusement.

"HN. Get in the shuttle before it leaves with-out us."

"Hee-chaaaaaaaaan."

"The commander will put us on temporary leave if we don't get on the shuttle Duo."

Look of surprise on Duo's face. "When did she say that."

"If you woke earlier you would have heard the call she made which stated if we missed this shuttle we would be put on temporary leave for about 3 months if not more."

"AAAHHH." Duo bolts to the shuttle while waving to the press with the other boys fallowing at a more leisure pass.

"That's on way to get Maxwell one place."

"Yes put it would be mean if we used it on him. After all we all hate not being on the field as much if not more than Duo."

"True little-one. Very true."

"Winner we all know you have a company to run so you can't be in the field that often."

Quatre lets out a giggle…Yes a GIGGLE "What do you think I do when I'm stuck in a hospital bed WuFei, Read? I work on my paper work for WEI."

"Come on. Let's go see Hee-chan and Nanashi family." Can you guess how shouted that. I hope you could because if you couldn't, well, why are you reading this story?

The rest of the pilots finally, to Duo's relieve, get to and on the shuttle so they can get to earth with no temporary leave.

"So Hee-chan Nanashi what do you think of your relatives so far?"

"HN."

"….."

"Come on. What do you think about them so far from their files?"

"Their rude and they think they rule the world because they run a ace law firm."

"Rude and snotty. No sense for personal space at all. They'll find out everything about you, good or bad and use what they find against you. (They looked up the potters to find this out. After all, they work for the Preventers, the world and colony's police force, and they're the best. So it's no problem for the pilots to find this stuff out considering I didn't put it in their files.)

"So you both have the same opinion about them. But I can't say I'm surprised with how the info we looked up. By the facts their rude and snobby….even in public. Why would they risk their reputation like that?

"It is a good question. No Politian are rich person would risk losing the public appeal by acting like that."

"Did any of you notice that the two youngest never appear in public at all. In fact, no ones ever seen them out-side of their manor. EVER."

"WuFei is correct. The two youngest have never appeared in public while the oldest is always out and about I the public's eye. Eating up everyone's prays."

"I don't like that. I have 29 sisters one none of us has ever eaten up the public appeal that much."

"…This just makes me believe that are…..family are abusing are youngest siblings while spoiling the oldest of the triplets."

Attention passengers. Attention passengers. We will be entering Earths atmosphere in 5 minutes so please us the restroom and fasten your seat belts till we are at the shuttle port.

"All most there. I can't wait to meet your parents Nanashi. I hope they're not like what the papers say about them."

"I wouldn't count on it Kit-Kat. The chances about that are slim to none with this live video I found."

All the boys look at Duo with a look of surprise. Or in Heero's and Nanashi's case, hardly noticeable raised eyebrows.

"When did you do that Duo?"

"When I was waiting for you all to get on the shuttle earlier."

"And you wait till now to tell us that Maxwell?"

"Yup!"

"HN. Play it now Duo."

"….NO!"

One puppy dog eyes, two death glares and many curses, in five seconds, later.

"All right. All right. Just stop the puppy dog eyes, glares and curses."

Hello folks. The the date is AC 193 August 1 and we are here with Lily and, James Potter with their son Jerry who has just had a birthday yesterday. Tell us Jerry how do you feel now that you're a year older?

"Want cake."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. That's are little man for you. Always wanting cake."

"Mrs. and Mr. Potter where you're youngest two are. The triplets of Jerry I Believe.?"

"For some strange reason they didn't want to come. I believe they're camera shy."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I'm taking time away from you. Have a nice time spending the day with your oldest."

"Thank-you, and Lizzy if you're going to take time from us a less bring Jerry a present would you, you dumb rude reporter."

-Turns back fully to camera- "how rude. But I believe that Mr. and Mrs. Potter are just stressed with just having a Party for Three kids that have different taste. So I say we give them some slack about this. Don't you all agree?"

The live feed from the past is over so Duo closes his lab top.

"How rude. My family wouldn't be let of like that from being rude. And we're the Winner family."

"No respect for others. The injustice of it."

"The way they acted is…repelling."

"Hee-chan, repelling is too weak of a word to use here."

Would all passengers buckle up. We are entering the earth's atmosphere. I repeat we are entering the earth's atmosphere.

"…..Buckle up Duo."

"I don't want to."

"HN."Smacked Duo upside the head then reaches over to his seatbelt and buckles him into place.

"You're no fun Hee-chan"

"We just don't want you hurt Maxwell."

"Please Duo. Settle down so we have no problems landing and delay more time. After all, the quicker we land the quicker we meet Heero's and Nanashi's family. Are you looking forward to meeting them Nanashi?"  
>"…I believe I am. If only to see are youngest siblings and see how they're doing."<p>

Attention passengers. We have just landed at the shuttle port if you would grab your carried on bags your luggage will be waiting for you to get them at the luggage bay.

"Finally we're here.

"I hope the Potters remembered to come."

"Hn."

"….."

"It would be injustice if they did."

They reach earth at 11:05.

With the Potters at 0900

James, Lily and Jerry Potter are still asleep. Envy is playing with Hadrian right now.

"Envy…..When do you think are brothers will get here?"

"I'd say around 11:00a.m or so."

"How do you know that?"

"I hacked into the shuttles computer and saw the time that it takes them to safely get through earths atmosphere."

"You didn't get caught or leave a trail did you?"

"Of course not. Your were the one how taught me after all."

"Envy…is it sad two 6 year olds can break into a computer without any training from anyone?"

"Yup."

"Oh…When do you think are family will wake up?"

"MMMMMM. At 10:30 or so. They did stay up all night fawning over Jerry for no reason at all after all."

Intake of breath. "Envy, don't you now? Jerry learned a new word today and it was 'no'."

Envy takes in a huge breathe of air in shock. His hand goes up to cover his mouth. "He learned the word NO. Why call the press, name a star after him. Get the family friends. Everyone must know this spectacular moment. Jerry learned a one syllable word."

Hadrian lets out a snicker at Envy's reaction. "Yes. You would think that at the age of two Jerry would at least be able to pronounce two syllable words."

"You would think that. But you have to remember, two other idiots are teaching him."

"Aha yes. I almost forgot that factor. Thank you for reminding me"

"No prod Hadrian, no prob. So what do you want to do till dumb, dumber and dumbest get up?"

"Can we go to the library to get some books to read? Then go out to see the moon lilacs in the back gardens?"

Envy lets out an amused chuckle from the hopeful expression on Hadrian's face. "Sure. I'll fallow you anywhere to keep you safe."

"Ok Envy. As long as you're by my side I can defeat moldy I mean Voldemort. If it benefits us of course."

The two boys have just reacted the library when the clock strikes 10:30.

"Envy we're far enough away from them so they can't see us….right?"

"Yup, but hurry all right. I don't want you to get hurt, and we'll go out the window just to be more safe."

"Ok. I'll just grab two books. That should hold us till are older….brothers get here."

"Well if they (the Potters) remember us we'll see them earlier then we would if they forgot us."

"Envy we both they'll forget us in the end. They only see and hear Jerry. WE could die and they wouldn't notice till uncle Moony asked where we are, and even then they wouldn't put together a large search party for us."

"Don't talk like that. I'll never let that happen to you. I'll kill anyone that will so much as look at you the wrong way."

"I love you Envy. You do what Lily and James don't. Take care of me. And you know that I don't love you like a brother. Why does everyone think are love is brotherly Love?"

"It's not natural to love your siblings like we love each other. It's considered a sin."

"That's strange. It doesn't matter who you love, but if you love the person you should get to love them no matter what the law says."

"I agree with you Hadrian, I just hope that are….older brothers are excepted of us."

"I believe the will. I did some looking and I found that are…..brothers are 01 and 03 of the gundam pilots."

"Really now. MMMM. They'll let us love each other when we get older of course considering there what, 13 and all ready have lovers/boyfriends, right Hadrian?"

"Yup. They should have no problem with are love, but they might in the end?"

Ding Dong dong dong. Ding dong dong dong.

"It appears to be 11:00 Envy. I'm surprised they didn't scream to get us to come basks in are triplets glory."

Envy lets out a snort as he looks over the walls in the back garden to see the limo Jerry uses driving away."What do you know; Lily, James and Jerry forgot us. Why am I not surprised Hadrian?"

"They're idiots who only see 'the savior of the wizarding world' and no one else.

"True. How very true."

With Lily, James, and Jerry

"James dear, why do I forget we're missing someone?"

"It probably Jerry's younger brothers. I told them to be at the fount doors at 10:55, but do they Liston? NO they don't! There are a waste of air, food, time and space. Why do we even put up with them?"

"We've been over this before. It would make us seem like terrible parents. Then Jerry might be taken from us James."

"Right."

"Mooom, Daaad when will we be their? This cuts in TV time."

"In 5 minutes Jerr-bear. Why don't you come up with something to tell your older brothers?"

"I'll tell them of how I became the savior of the wizarding world. That will impress them."

"Of course it will, little man. You are a hero. You saved millions; I bet your brothers live off the street."

"Ha. I bet they do. So what are their names any-way?"

"….."

"Come on mom you have to know."

"I can't remember my Jerr-bear. I haven't thought about them in about two or three years. They never showed up at Hogwarts."

"Did not show up at Hogwarts. Are they squ….squ….squ…."

"Squibs? We believe so."

"Disappointments to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"Dad. Do I get the family coins?"

"You do, but only if you stay on the true side. The light side."

"I will. Do not fret."

"We are here Lord and Lady Potter. Heir Potter."

"Thank you addam. Please what here for us. We will not be long."

"Very well Lord Potter."

"Dad, Were are they. Can they not just have a sign that says they are Potters."

James Potter snorts. "If only the FRA was that smart."

"Actually Mr. Potter the FRA is handled and created by the Preventer. Who we all happen to work for."

"Who are you and you have no right to talk to my husband like that."

"How rude of me. I am Quatre Winner and I will be living with you till we can leave. I am also the boyfriend of one of your oldest children. Though I am not sure if he is the oldest or the youngest of the set."

"You're dating my son. NO. No-one of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter will be gay at all."

"One of my sons, Gay. How unnatural, even for us being witches and wizards."

"HN."

"And how are you."

"One of your children."

"Are you straight or are you gay?" Questioned Lily Potter

"HN. I'm gay and with two others."

"Both of our oldest sons, gay Lily."

"Unnatural!"

"Mom. Dad. Can we go now? This is boring."

"Ever-one in the car now!"

Let's go three minutes into the past with the gundam boys.

"Any one see the Potters yet."

"No."

"Negative"

"No Maxwell."

"I believe I see them."

"Where, where, where? Well? Tell us Kit-Kat"

" Over by the doors. They just came in with a" Quatre tilts his head to the side because he is not sure how to describe Jerry. "A walking blob of fat." (Please think a younger Dudley but snobbier.)

"Aha. That is not health! How can he even walk?"

All the pilots silently nod their heads in agreements to Duo's statement of how….. 'Fat' Jerry is.

As the potters were just stand and talk the gundam pilots decided to walk up to them and introduce them self's. As they got closer though they heard Lily, James, and Jerry talking to each other.

"Dad, Were are they. Can they not just have a sign that says they are Potters?"

James Potter snorts. "If only the FRA was that smart."

"Actually Mr. Potter the FRA is handled and created by the Preventer. Who we all happen to work for."

"Who are you and you having no right to talk to my husband like that?"

"How rude of me. I am Quatre Winner and I will be living with you till we can leave. I am also the boyfriend of one of your oldest children. Though I am not sure if he is the oldest or the youngest of the set." He said while he was thinking. 'How rude can you get? I was just telling Mr. Potter that the FRA doesn't do that for safety reasons. Lily Potter did not have to snap at me. Ooh, how on earth did they become famous? Oh yeah. The oldest triplet.'

"You're dating my son. NO. No-one of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter will be gay at all."

"One of my sons, Gay. How unnatural, even for us being witches and wizards."

"HN."

"And who are you."

"One of your children."

"Are you straight or are you gay?" Questioned Lily Potter

"HN. Not that's it any of your business, parents or not but I'm gay and in a relationship with two others."

"Both of our oldest sons, gay Lily."

"Unnatural!"

"Mom. Dad. Can we go now? This is boring."

"Ever-one in the car now!"

Back to the present

"Mrs. Potter I couldn't help but notice but Lady Une briefed us that you had triplets. So may I enquirer ware the other two are?"

"The little bra….kids didn't wish to get up."

"Yo. Lady Potter why was that?"

"If you're going to question my wife, talk to her with respect. On second thought dear, we've do nothing wrong so you don't have to answer them at all."

"What are, are names?" Nanashi questioned AT James and Lily

"I don't know. I just learned that both of you are alive and I haven't thought to find your names."

"HN."

"Names. Names. How can you not know your own children's names?"

"DDaadd. They make my head hurt. Make them be quiet."

"All five of you be quiet. And you'll all be nice to Jerry or else!"

"Or else what?"

"You'll find that out if you don't listen to Jerry's every wish."

"Duo. Stop moving."

"But Fei-Fei we're in a limo!"

"Limo or not stay still."

"I don't want to."

WuFei rolls his eyes at Duo's remark and grabs his arm. He proceeds to drag Duo on Heero's and his laps. With his head on Heero's lap and his butt and thighs on his lap.

"No far Fei-Fei."

"Farness does not count right now."

"GET HIM OUT OF YOUR LAPS RIGHT NOW!" SCREAMED Lily Potter with a look of Discuss on her face.

""Mom. Dad, what are they doing?"

"Being wrong little man. They are being discussing and unnatural right now. Never fallow they're advice for love. "

"What do you mean Dad?"

"They're guys and they only go for guys. They play for the wrong team, the same team. NOT the right team."

"?"

"Just never fallow them in love advice."

"Why would I? They are bad… Right."

"Yes Jerr-bear. They are bad in the worse possible way."

"We are hear Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Heir Potter and honored Guests."

The Potters just exit the limo doors without a word to the driver.

"Thank-you…."

"It is Addams honored guests."

"Thank-you Addams" Finish Quatre when Addams supplied his name to the pilots.

"Hay Addams don't you get tired of how the Potters treat you."

"I do sometimes Mr.….."

"Maxwell. Duo Maxwell."

"Thank-you Mr. Maxwell. As I was saying I do, but seeing the two youngest look at me is enough."

"Yes where are our youngest siblings?"

"They might be in the very back gardens. The Lilac Garden it is called or in the library reading."

"And where are these places?"

"The library is located, well is the west wing and the lilac gardens are right next to us. But I would try the garden first. That's where they usually are this time of day. Mr.?"

"Nanashi. Just for now though."

"Thank-you Mr. Nanashi. And may I ask you the rest of you are?"

Quatre Winner."

"Heero Yuy for now."

"WuFei Chang."

"Thank-you all. I must go park the limo now but have a good time with Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"HN."

"Thank-you Mr. Addams."

"…."

"No promises."

"I will try to keep my honor in check but their ways are injustice to life."

"No justice rants."

"Very well Yuy. I shall try my best gut only if Maxwell doesn't prank for a week at lest."

"HN." Heero glares at duo.

"No pranks I promise."

"Thank-you."WuFei pulls Duo into a hug and kisses him on the lips as appreciation.

"Well let's go find Hee-chan and Nanashi's other siblings."

-Beyond Birthday from Death Note will be in the next chapter and will appear more in later chapters. I'll try and make the chapters long like this on but no guaranties. -


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing or Death Note (Beyond Birthday). If I did there would be only Yaoi and Relena would have died by episode 7. ^_^

* * *

><p>As the gundam pilots looked around as they walked to the manor to find the entrance to the lilac gardens Hadrian and Envy were watching them with poker faces on. Each had their own thought of their brothers and their friends or loves. They weren't sure which they were yet.<p>

~Envy was right, are brothers are nice. Well so far that is. They could always change and become like Lily, James, and Jerry. I hope they don't though. Hopefully they'll be nice to me and Envy will not hurt them. I can only hope thought because you can never tell with Envy. Well others can't I can thought. ~

~MMMMmmmmm. They appear nice but are they really. Oh well. As long as they don't be mean to Hadrian we won't have any problems. I wonder if they'll teach us stuff. They look pretty smart, and they carry themselves like soldiers. Wait why am I wondering that? They are the gundam pilots. Back on track we should probable move to the very back so Lily and James can't find us. ~ "Hadrian, let's move to the back wall so that Lily and James will have a harder time spotting us from the manor."

"O.K Envy." Hadrian replies while he gathers his books and stands up.

"Let me take some of those books for you Hadrian."

"Thank yo….." Hadrian lens over and start coughing up blood.

"Dam. That still hasn't healed. I don't get it? You should not be coughing up blood but no matter what potion we brew for you, you never get better!"

"Ma... (coughing) ybe are (coughing) brothers know?"

"We'll ask them if they approach us."

"K."

"Come on. You walk and I'll take the books."

"Bu(cough)"

"No arguing with me. You're coughing up blood again and you'll be sad if you got blood on your books. I still can't understand how are… family hasn't noticed that you cough up blood at least seven times a day?"

"They're" Knells back over coughing up blood "Dum and" Back over coughing "ignorant."

"Couldn't said it better myself. Now sit. I won't have you harming yourself in any way."

"Every well. Can I have one of my books now. I have" Knells over coughing up blood still "Apparently I'm not done coughing up blood."

With the Pilots.

"I wonder were your younger brothers are?

"Duo we just meet Heero's and Nanashi younger brother. Well the oldest of the three the youngest at least."

"I now Kit-Kat. I meant the middle and the youngest."

"Oh."

"The limo driver, Mr. Addams, said in the Lilac/back garden is where we should look first."

"HN. Let's go."

"I wish to find are youngest brothers."

"How do you all think Heero's and Nanashi brothers will be like?"

"Hopefully the injustice of the parent has not affected the youngest two." (AAAHH. WuFei's Justice Rant)

"I do hope that they are sweet and acted like six year olds."

"We will find out soon Duo."

"I know Hee-chan. What do you think Nanashi?"

"Hopefully they are Alive and well, and not abused."

(Sniff)"I hope not." Said Quatre with misty eyes (I hope Quatre doesn't go Zero….Wait yes I do ^_^)

"Never think of that injustice Nanashi." Said a horror stricken WuFei at the thought of someone, especially Heero's and Nanashi's parents, abusing their own kids."

"They are not are parents right now WuFei. Until we know are Siblings situation we will not call them Parents."

"I know Nanashi but they did give life to you two and you're my brother and lover so I want you two to be happy.'

"We know WuFei, we know. We just have to wait it out." Confirmed our stoic clown.

"Hn. We're at the entrance to the back gardens. Let's find are youngest brothers." (Perfect soldier Heero is back)

"I wonder what your brothers look like." Asked Quatre to the others.

"Only finding them will tell us Kit-Kat. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. "

As the pilots walk towards Envy and Hadrian they have no idea what will greet them when they hear Envy shouting.

With Envy and Hadrian.

"Envy I" brakes down coughing up a boat load of blood.

"Hadrian…HADRIAN. Come on. You're coughing up too much blood. Help. HELP. HELP" Envy starts shouting at the top of his lungs as he props Hadrian up to help him get more air in and blood out of his lungs.

Back with the pilots.

"Help. HELP. HELP."

"Someone's shouting for help!"

"But they only one's back here are us and Hee-chan and Nanashi younger…..siblings."

"Move."

All the pilots start running towards the voice hoping it's nothing serious.

Back with Envy and Hadrian.

"Come on. Someone as to be close to us."

"ENVY. IS THAT YOU" Shouts Beyond Birthday from across the bushes.

"YEAH. Hadrian is coughing up a boat load of blood."

"What! Wait a moment I'll be right over."

Envy can hear the bush snapping as Beyond pushes his way through them to get to them.

"Do the hemlocks maneuver to get all the blood out?"

"I've done that ones. It just makes Hadrian worse"

"What! ***."

Cough…cough…cough…

"Hadrian you need to keep stop coughing then."

"Beyond! I do not want My brother with blood in his lungs! He could chock.

"what are we suppose to do then?"

"I don't know. Lily and James keep moving the medical books from us. Saying we couldn't read let alone understand the pages!"

"What. You two are the smartest I know. Even smarter than L, and that's saying something."

Cough….. Cough….. Cough….. Cough….. More Blood come out of Hadrian's mouth. By now Envy is sure he's lost a gallon of blood. Much more then what he usually coughs up.

"*** it. Is anyone else out there?"

"Yeah. Where are you all?"

"Are you going…never mind. Behind the blue rose bushes."

The rose bushes are push out of the way to reveal five boys. Two of which look just like their older and, better in Envy's opinion, brothers.

"Hadrian's coughing up blood. Help... Please… I'll do anything in return."

"don't worry we have medical knowledge."

All of the pilots prov.

We started searching through the garden in desperation because usually when someone yells that desperately they need major medical attention, or someone near them does. Especially six year olds. That when we heard "Come on. Someone has to be close to us!"

"ENVY. IS THAT YOU"

YEAH. Come help. Hadrian is still coughing up a boat load of blood."

"What! Wait a moment I'll be right over."

"Come on. Do the hemlocks maneuver to get all the blood out?"

"I've done that ones. It just makes Hadrian worse"

"What! Dam"

Cough…cough…cough…

"Hadrian you need to keep tries to stop coughing."

"Beyond! I do not want My brother with blood in his lungs! He could chock.

"what are we suppose to do then?"

"I don't know. Lily and James keep moving the medical books from us. Saying we couldn't read let alone understand the pages!"

"What! You two are the smartest I know. Even smarter than L, and that's saying something."

"*** it. Is anyone else out there?"

"Yeah. Where are you all?" Shouted Duo while looking around desperately along with the other pilots.

"Are you going…never mind. Behind the blue rose bushes."

The pilots move with the speed of them trying to get out of a base that Duo was allowed to blow-up.

"Hadrian's coughing up blood. Help... Please… I'll do anything in return."

"Don't worry we have medical knowledge." Answered Heero while he starts looking over Hadrian.

"What wrong with him. If we have the facts we could figure out what's wrong with him faster." Asked Quatre with the Zero system at the edge of his eyes.

"I don't know. He started coughing up blood when he was two. Only are older brothers, not Jerry he doesn't even know let alone care, could figure out how to get him to stop coughing."

"That doesn't help. Duo call Sally. What's the quickest way to get to the nearest hospital?" Question Heero to Envy.

"The Saint Angle hospital is only 29 miles away. Addams can take us. Beyond will Whapping notice that you're gone at all?"

"Nope!"

"I'll get Mr. Addams. Do you know where he is?" Said Nanashi to Envy.

"Usually he's in the garage what for us to want to go somewhere."

Nanashi jumps on the side wall and takes off running towards the garage. While he is running the other pilots start questioning Envy and Beyond of when this started.

"All right kid, someone does not just randomly start coughing up blood when they're two. What really happened then?" Questioned Duo to Envy.

Envy lets out a sign of breath. "It started when we were three months old. Moldy, I mean Voldemort attacked us. He got through the wards and aimed AK at us. I don't know the rest but when Hadrian is better he can tell you. He remembers. Anyway next thing I know Jerry is getting all the attention and Hadrian and me are nobody's in Hadrian's own manor."

"Hadrian's manor?" Questioned WuFei.

"Yes Hadrian's manor. Are grandparents left it to him and only him but because he's only six going on seven Lily and James take care of it for him, but he had no say in how his home is ran when he was supposed to.

"Envy, can you explain some more?"

"Mr. Addams is waiting for us on the other side of this wall." Said Nanashi without a look of exhaustion at all on his face. (Training for piloting Heavy arms in play/being an acrobat)

"Good. Nanashi you're the best at acrobats so take Hadrian over the wall. I'll take Envy and Duo will take Beyond. Quatre get a hold of Sally and see where she is. Move out."

"Roger" answered all the pilots to Heero's orders with only looks of worries on their faces because Hadrian as passed out by know but blood was still slowly coming out of his month.

Meanwhile with the Lily, James and Jerry.

"Mom, Dad can I watch TV?"

"Go ahead Jerr-bear. The manor does belong to us."(Yah right.)

"Bye. Do not bug me."

"Of course little man."

James and Lily walk away from jerry that is going towards the movie room to see what is on to watch. They head to the Den that is Green, Silver, purple, black and red.

"James how could they have found them? We put them on different colonies. "They should not even be alive from where we put them!"

"I don't know dear and how come we cannot call the house elves are change any of the room colors?"

"Maybe your parents made it so that no-one could ever change the color scheme."

"That does not explain the house elves and why they will not respond!"

"Yes that is a problem, but we do own the manor so maybe they're still sad about your parent's death."

"Yes that must be it."

"Any way what are we going to do about the oldest two?"

"They're backed by the government and Relena Peacecraft so we have to wait it out. Till then let's go get lunch."

"I hate that you have to cook dear."

"I know but with no house elves lessoning we have to cook and clean are selves."

"HHMMPPPP. I still say you shouldn't have to cook and clean. It is the house elves jobs."

"Oh let it go. Now come on. Let's go to the kitchen to start lunch. WE still can't apperrate in the manor for some reason thought."

In the limo with the pilots

"Explain. Who are you Envy looks like he knows you but for all we know you could be hurting ether of them" Said WuFei with a pointed look at Beyond.

"Envy and Hadrian are my friends, strangely, and I do live a block away at Whipping's orphanage for the gifted. Besides they're the only two people that willingly come near me without being creeping out with my eye color being blood red or the fact that I'm messed up in the head. A genius, but messed up in the head. A lot." (Cu insane grin)

"Do you know anything about Hadrian's condition?" Questioned Nanashi.

"Nope the never tell me but I do know whapping would do anything to get his hands on Envy and Hadrian."

"Why would this Mr. Whapping want Envy and Hadrian?" Questioned Quatre to Beyond.

"Hadrian has a photographic memory. He remembers everything whether its sight, sound, smell taste or touch him will remember it. Envy because only he can make Hadrian do anything willingly and with perfect results. That and they both have I.Q's of 198(Envy) and 206(Hadrian)."

"It is very rare for a six almost seven year old to have that ability let alone tell others about it."

"Envy trusts me. To an extent at least."

"To an extent. Not all the way?" Echoed Duo with a questioning look on his face

"I only trust Hadrian with me or my oldest brothers. I just wish I knew where they are."

"WE know who and where they are kid. There."

"Where here."

"OH MY LORD! Get him to an operating room stat! I hope you all remember the order of the forms."

"HN. Of course."

"Envy. Beyond your both going have to fill out a form of what happened that, you know of." Informed Nanashi to Envy and Beyond.

"Will it help Hadrian?" Both Beyond and Envy question at the same time.

"Of course. We are doing everything in our power to help Hadrian get better."

"K" answers both beyond and Envy.

One form each later. (I don't feel like writing out the form answers that they wrote down.)

"It's been fifth-teen minutes now. Is my brother better."

"We don't know. He's still in surgery little one know why don't you tell us more about your guises home life?"

"Tell me who are brothers are first, and where they are too."

"Well your oldest brothers are in this room."

"HHHHmmmmm. Heero Yuy and Nanashi are our oldest brothers."

"WWWWooo kid, you're good and right. So how could you tell Hee-chan and Nanashi are your brothers?"

"Heero has the small but lethal build that WE got from Lily Potter but with James's hair style but grandpa's hair color. From James's side also. Then Nanashi has the Potter and Evans acrobat build also from both grandmas' not grandpas. Then the Emerald green eyes that make others want to trust you know-matter what happens, is only in the magic side of the Evans family. So when you look and are observant it's easy to spot. Also even though you've both just meet us your both showing signs that you're worried for Hadrian. By the way never call Hadrian Harry. That's a big no if you want to be sane by the end of the day or alive that is."

"Your observations skills are were well housed for a six year old." complimented WuFei

"Thank-you…."

"Chang. WuFei Chang."

"Thank-you WuFei. Hadrian, Beyond and me take great honor in being able to spot little important, but mostly over looked, details that others miss because they do not care in the end."

"So" started Beyond."You all know how we are but we don't know who you are. Care to fill us in?"

"I am Quatre Winner."

"Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

"Heero Yuy. Your brother. Twin to Nanashi. True name unknown."

"Nanashi. Your brother. Twin to Heero Yuy. True name unknown."

"I have just introducted myself but Chang, WuFei Chang."

* * *

><p>Author's note: What will happen to Hadrian? What does he have? Will Heero and Nanashi Change their minds about Lily and James? (That one is not likely to happen.) Read the next chapter when I have it posted in a few days, hopefully.)<p> 


End file.
